


We're Cursed

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with some fluff, Bus Kids - Freeform, Hiatus fic, Team is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is on the run and comes face to face with an unexpected visitor one morning.  That visitor having a bit of experience with a curse of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentcalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/gifts).



Everything hurt.

Her mind. Her body. Her soul. Every bit of her hurt and no matter what she did or how far she pushed herself nothing made it better. 

Daisy let out a groan as she pulled herself to sitting, looking around her van and grabbing the first few pieces of clothing she could find and her jacket. She would go and get some coffee from the little shop around the corner, settle into a quiet corner with her laptop, and start her day. First hacking into Shield to check on her former team mates before turning her attention to finding her next target. 

Opening the door she let out tremor at the face that was waiting for her.

"Fitz!" she cried backing up and trying to figure out how she could get away from him without having to hurt him. 

He didn't seem afraid, simply looking at her with those pleading blue eyes. "Only Jemma knows I’m here," he said quickly. "If fact she's running interference with Coulson and the Director." 

Daisy still didn't say anything even edged herself closer to the front of the vehicle in order to jump out the drivers side door. 

"Daisy, please," Fitz pleaded holding up a bag from the bakery and two steaming cups. "Its only coffee and well tea in my case. And a proper breakfast, Jemma insisted. She thought you looked a bit thin…so if she ever asks I brought you a healthy selection of fruit, oatmeal, and whole wheat toast." 

Daisy finally stopped, the smell of coffee and something downright heavenly coming from the bag. Fitz took that as a yes and stepped into the van, closing the door behind him. "What did you bring?" Daisy asked as he got settled in the chair in front of her computers. 

He handed the bag and her cup of coffee over. "They had these special donuts with Lucky Charm Marshmallows," He said looking at the brightly colored pastry with a bit of distain. He liked sugar as much as the next guy but that….that was pushing it. And Jemma would have him running on her blasted treadmill if she ever found out he'd eaten such a thing.

Daisy on the other hand looked delighted, the sweet cereal her favorite staple on the Bus and Playground. "Thank you Fitz," Daisy said.

Fitz waited patiently as she ate the first one, hoping she'd save the six others for later. 

"Aside from feeding me why are you here?" Daisy asked a bit more harshly than she had intended. "I'm dangerous to be around," she added as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

"That is why I am here," Fitz said. "To tell you that you aren't dangerous and you need to come home. Shield needs you, the Inhumans need you, us; your family needs you." 

"I can't," Daisy shot back the tears welling. Emotions that she had been burying deep for months threatened to bubble up just in his mere presence. "I’m cursed," Daisy said her voice barely above a whisper. 

There must have been something about what she said that hit a bit close to home for Fitz as she watched him tense up. "I used to think that too," he said finally meeting her gaze. 

"You couldn't possibly," Daisy snapped. "People don't die for you! Because of you! How many agents? How many people that cared about me are dead Fitz because of me. How many people have been hurt? How many of you? Fitz I hurt you, I strangled you! Then you were nearly killed because you came onto the Zephyr with May to save me…"

She finally stopped when the sobs erupted from her throat. Fitz moved and like he had what seemed like a lifetime ago in Quarantine pulled her to his chest and let her cry. "Hive strangled me not you Daisy, he were using you. We all chose to go onto the Zephyr to help you because we love you. Its that simple."

He stroked her hair even as the van rumbled as she lost control of her powers a bit. "I used to think I was cursed because I was convinced the cosmos were keeping Jemma and I apart," he said. Daisy caught him by surprise when she pulled away to look at him with a tear stained face.

"Your supposed to be some sort of genius," she said.

Fitz smiled gently. "That I am. However I can also be stubborn and a bit thick. It took me years to realize what I felt for Jemma was love. Even then I couldn't work up the courage to tell her until we were trapped at the bottom of the ocean and I was about to give her my last breath. Well, you saw what happened after she came back from Hydra. She only confessed her feelings for me before we went to the Illiad. I'd barely had time to process that and ask her to dinner when she was swept away to Maveth." 

It was Daisy's turn to give him a hug. She could still hear his agonized screams as he'd watched the security footage of her being taken. 

"She was swept off to a far flung alien planet with him. She fell in love with him…I'd thought I'd lost her forever," Fitz confessed. "How could she want me after I'd failed her after he had saved her…then after what I'd done to Will."

Daisy couldn’t take it anymore, "Fitz no," she started and he held up his hand to stop her. 

"I used to feel like that," he said firmly. "But no more, she loves me and I love her. That is all there is to it. The cosmos keeping us apart made what we have now all the more special." 

"Its not the same Fitz," Daisy said as a small part of her swooned at how he talked so easily and confidently about loving Jemma. "People didn't die because of your curse." 

"Didn’t they?" Fitz countered. "Ward killed Rosalind to set Coulson off and to get him to send Jemma and I out into the open so Malick could get us. He only wanted us because of what I had done to get Jemma back. Banks and the team that went with us to Distant Star? The Inhumans Malick had waiting there for Hive? The agents that were with me in the Hanger?"

"Its not the same," Daisy said stubbornly resting her head against his chest. "Lincoln and Trip died to save me and because of my mistakes. If I hadn't jumped into something I shouldn't have they would still be-"

"Have you ever thought about how many of us would be dead if it weren't for you?" Fitz said quickly wanting to stop her from going down that hole again. 

"No," she admitted.

Fitz let out a chuckle, "Thought so," he said before his voice turned serious. "I could list of dozens, but I’m only going to give you one. Jemma Simmons. You saved the most important thing in my life and for that I can never repay you. You opened the portal and allowed me to bring her back. You were part of the team that secured the castle from Hydra and allowed me to come back to her."

"The team is better off without me," she tried.

"Then you haven't been paying close enough attention when you hack into us," Fitz said. "You really think I don't notice or that I don’t let you in? I've learned a trick or two from the best Miss Mary Sue Poots and if I wanted to keep you out I would."

Daisy didn't answer again.

"Coulson and May look as if they've lost a child. Coulson is putting everything he has and more into looking for you. May is letting out her frustration on a bunch of new recruits, those poor souls had no idea what they were getting into. Elena is doing her best to step into your shoes and be the voice for Inhumans in Shield and the Government but its too much, she doesn't have the experience you do. Mack's so quiet, blames himself for not being a better partner. And Jemma worries for you so much, she lays awake at night wondering if you are safe."

"I can't risk one of you being next. I care about you too much," Daisy said pulling herself from the comforting embrace Fitz had offered. Chastising herself for allowing herself to have it. She didn’t deserve it, not after what she had done. 

Fitz let her go and looked at his watch. His time was up. "We are all in danger whether you are with us or not," he said he asked as he moved towards the door. He had known she wasn't going to come with him today, the purpose of this visit to see her, talk to her, and planet the seeds that would eventually lead her home. "Every single day at least one of the team leaves the base for a mission and we don't know if they will come back. Between rogue Inhumans and the Watchdogs we have more than one target on our backs. I for one would feel safer if I knew you had my back out there." 

With that he slipped out the door and was gone again. Leaving Daisy alone once more.


End file.
